


Tale As Old As Time

by TinkerMel



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Disney AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinkerMel/pseuds/TinkerMel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disney au - Beauty and the Beast<br/>Bilbo is a young hobbit from the shire and this is the story of his greatest adventure</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Once upon a time in a far off land. There lived a prince under the mountain. Although he had everything and any thing his heart wanted, he was rude and unkind. One dark night and old beggar woman came to the mountain. She asked for a place to stay for the night and disgusted by the woman's appearance he sent her away. She tried again, offering a single red rose for a place to sleep. Again the prince scoffed at her gift and turned her away. The woman told him to be careful because people can be deceived by appearances. For beauty is not found in physical form but in the heart. When he turned her away for the third time, the old woman's form rippled into a truly stunning elven enchantress. Her golden hair framed her perfect face. Shocked by her beauty he begged and pleaded for forgiveness but having seen that there was no love in his heart she turned him into a hideous beast and placed a terrible curse on the mountain. The rose also had a spell laid upon it. Allowing it to bloom for many years to come but not forever. The rose would one day wilt and if the prince had not found love by the time that the last petal falls he will be doomed to be a beast for the rest of his life. He was also gifted with a magic mirror which allowed him to see the outside world. The years melted by and the prince grew hopeless that someone would come along to break this curse. For who could ever learn to love a beast.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a crisp summer day and the people of the shire were setting up for the early morning market. Stalls were being assembled, each with their own individual goods on display for the expected public to browse and buy. 

We now join the hero of our little story at home. Bilbo Baggins is his name. He is a small fellow with a big heart. He is known in town for being rather odd. Although he didn't see what was so wrong about loving books and wanting to go on adventures.

"Father, I'm going into town is there anything you need me to get for you?" 

Bilbo pulls open the cellar doors

"Oh no my lad, I'm fine. I just need to get this infernal contraption working" 

He kicks his machine in rage. Upsetting the nesting birds in his hair.

"If anyone can do it. I know it will be you. I'll leave you to it then." Bilbo shut the doors and turning on his heal he heads towards town with basket in hand.

By the time that Bilbo got there the market square was bustling with life. The shire folk would nod and wave in his direction but then mutter something under their breath about him. Not that he cared anymore it had become a regular occurrence in his daily life. Bilbo slowly made his way to his favourite shop. The book shop where he was greeted by the owner.

"Oh Mr Baggins, I didn't think I would see you so soon."

"I know but that book I borrowed was so good I just couldn't put it down.   
Have you got anything new?"

"Not since yesterday" The owner chuckled. Bilbo walked over to the all to familiar shelves and picked up a red leather bound book.

"I just borrow this one" He hands it over to the owner.

"This one but you've read it twice."

"Well it's my favourite."

"If you like it all that much it's yours."

"What? Oh no I can't. You must let me pay you."

"I will take none of your money Mr Baggins. Please take it I insist."

"Wow, thank you very much sir, I will treasure it forever."

"I don't doubt that for a second."

"Good bye"

"Good bye Mr Baggins"

They waved one last time to each other before Bilbo left. He couldn't believe his luck. This book was truly his to keep. He made a note to bake some cookies as a proper thank you. On walking out of the shop he noticed that everyone was briefly looking at him again. Sighing he placed the book in his basket and made his way back home.

***

*BANG!*

Everyone in town seemed to jump in unison. All except one elf. This was Thranduil.

"I got it, wait no, I . . ." A shorter dark haired elf was running about trying to catch the rapidly falling duck. It hits the floor mere inches away from the sack he was holding. He picks it up and runs to his master's side.

"Feren put that bird away and look over there. He's perfect."

"Who?" 

"Look where I am pointing him over there that hobbit dressed in blue."

"You mean Bilbo?"

"So that's his name." Thranduil runs his hands through his hair. A shiny pan catches his eye and he bends down to check his reflection. "That's settles it."

"Settles what?"

"He's the one I'm going to marry."

"But you're not the marrying kind Thranduil."

He grabs Feren's collar and pulls him close to his face.

"Who in town is the most handsome elf?"

"Well you of course."

"And who is the fairest in all of the shire."  
"That would be . . . Bilbo. You don't want to marry him." Thranduil growled. "Oh and a lovely pair you will make if I say so myself."

"That's better. Now I better go and introduce myself and just you watch how he will fall for my charms."


	3. Chapter 3

Bilbo had just managed to find a quiet spot next to the markets fountain. There was no harm in stopping to read for a little while. He was just about to start reading chapter three when his book was plucked from his hands.

"Hey give me that back." He grabs at the receding book. "Oh it's you Thranduil. What do you want?"

"You know me?"

"Urm, yeah you are very well known in these parts. Can I please have my book back?"

Thranduil starts flipping through the pages.

"How can you read this it doesn't have any pictures?" He throws the book over his shoulder and into a muddy puddle. Sighing, Bilbo knelt down and picked book back up and started cleaning it on his apron.

"You know some people use their imagination."

"Ugh, who needs that when there is more importing things to be doing?"

"Like what?" Bilbo stood back up, clutching his book to his chest.

"Like hunting. Say why don't I take you down to the tavern and show you all my hunting trophies."

"Maybe some other time" Bilbo tried to side step Thranduil but was blocked off by Feren.

"But you will come and see them?"

"Of course, just not right now, I need to get back to my father."

"What that crazy old inventor." Thranduil chortled.

"Hey don't talk about my father that way."

"Yeah don't talk about Bilbo's father that way." Thranduil smacks Feren up side the head.

*BOOM!*

It came from the Baggins cottage.

"I've got to go." Bilbo ran past the laughing elves and on towards home.

He arrived as fast as his feet would allow. He pulled open the cellar door and was greeted with a mass of black smoke. "Father are you ok? Where are you?"

"I'm fine *cough* I just sprung a leak in one of the main lines and had it near the candle." The smoke began to clear slowly. Finally Bilbo could see his grinning father. He was caked head to toe in dirt and grease but nothing faltered that smile he wore. "Your back from town early."

"Well I only really had one errand to run. I was given a book today"

"Oh really that was kind of him" His father wipes his brow with his hand "I will never get this thing working in time for the fair."

"You always say that and you always finish your work. After all you are the great inventor Radagast."

"You're to kind to me. Ok let's see if I can get this thing working pass me that wrench."

Bilbo passed the required object to his father.

"So this invention is meant to chop wood."

"That's right my lad" He said tightening the final bolt. "That should do it. Shall we give it a try?" 

He places a small log in the rightful place and pulled lever. The machine spluttered into life. A number of wheels and cogs began to turn. Bilbo and his father stood in anticipation, both of them had their eyes on the axe head waiting for it to move. The machine jutted about then stopped. 

"Oh"

The axe began to creak then *thump* The axe hit the log *thump* again it struck the same place.

"IT WORKS!" Bilbo jumped at his father's delighted yell. "IT FINALLY WORKS!"

"You did it father" They both jumped up and down in glee. "Oh you are going to win first prize at the fair for sure."

Logs flew into the pile in the corner and new ones fell in place. The two men were so happy.

"Lets get this hunk of junk tied up to Shadowfax"

"Then off to the fair" Bilbo said excitedly.

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely for fun and I hope you enjoy it.  
> Comments and Kudos are very much welcome.


End file.
